Left in the Lurch
by Don't-Underestimate-Me-Freak
Summary: With his chaotic lifestyle; running for Maryland senator, dysfunctional family and friends that always seem to be mocking him; William Wagner finds it difficult to fit in love. But, now, all these things will be changed by her. DISCLAIMED RIGHTS!
1. How did you miss that?

Hello, kiddies. So, who's missed me? You can all stop laughing at me; I've missed you guys, too. So starting a new story. New Plot line, new characters… and stuff. So if you totally love me you will review and if you want me not to resent you forever you WILL review. Trust me there is nothing worse then finding poo in your pillow. Love you.

Xxx

'Are you guys kidding me? Hope! Every moron in politics is talking about hope! This isn't going to get me the position! This is going to get me the "Sorry-you-didn't-make-it-as-Senator" card!'

Lance Reynolds stook his head out of his office and pulled it back in, just in time; as a large binder flew at him.

'Ut-oh, maybe it's best if you go, Jen.' His girlfriend looked back up at him, disappointedly. Pouting, as he picked up her jacket and held it out for her.

'Oh, come on. Lance this is the first hour we have together.' He put his head down whilst sighing. Before smiling and looking up.

'Yeah, well… Unless you want to be the part of the meal Will's about to make out of his staff, I'd go.'

'Shame. Why do you work for him? I mean it must be hard when you two are being honest. And mean.'

'He's my best friend; it was a good job and you know, it pays well.' He finished lamely. Helping her back into the jacket, quickly. She pulled her hair out of the jacket and turned to stare at him, affectionately. She pecked his cheek, and then held him in her arms.

'I love you. You're so loyal. Coming home on time tonight, right?'

Down the hall there was a large crash and a bang they pulled apart to stare through the door. Then Jen ran to it, before turning to look back at him.

'Try and keep that pretty head where it is and save as many people as you can.'

'I'll try.' He said, pathetically. Leading her to the nearest lift and watching her as she safely got inside of it. Before he felt something hit him on the back of the head, spinning around he swore at William Wagner, regretting it as he came his way.

'Where have you been?'

'I've been having lunch with Jen. A human being, remember, you used to be one.'

'I'm not interested in sarcasm, Reynolds. I want you to tell me, why my third in command is letting me Speech Writer come to me with stupid cliché's about "Hope"? And why is my second in command asking me to interview her replacements?'

Lance sighed and braced himself for the punch he knew he was going to get.

'I think that while everyone else is focusing on hope for this race, they aren't really showing the true meaning. And people can see the true meaning from someone who has idealistic views. Views that others don't have because they have been tarnished by politics. Martha is leaving because she is PREGNANT with Derek's baby. Remember, they are your friends, they love. Not so much anymore, but they still love you.'

'I can't believe, Martha didn't tell me she was pregnant. How come she isn't showing? How far along is she?' Lance grabbed Will's chin and turned it so he could watch as Martha helped James with the speech. She had a large swollen stomach, and she was glowing.

"Oh."

'Yeah, oh. She actually sent you a card, too. In case you missed the obvious.'

Will frowned and hit his head with his hand. 'I threw it away. I thought it was one of her jokey ones, you know like the one she sent everyone for a funeral…'

Lance laughed at the memory of the April's Fool joke, that he had played on everyone but Martha decided to take the fall for him and get the glares for 4 seconds.

'Yeah, well, she's going. But she has interviewed some great people; there's this one bloke that- Will!'

Lance ran after his friend and watched as he hugged Martha and span her around.

'You're pregnant.'

'Hadn't noticed.' She replied, dully. Rolling her eyes as he put her down.

'I'm so happy for you and Derek.'

'Okay, but I'm not going to name the kid after you. Or give you my first born.'

'Oh, come on! Just the middle name. Please.'

'Will, I've had these names picked out since I was 12, Derek couldn't change them. What makes you think you can?'

'I'll hire a hooker.'

Martha looked at him in horror before grabbing a paper and pen.

'First or middle name?'

Will smirked.

Xxx

'Lance, you suck at interviews.'

'Do not.' He protested, smacking his friend/boss around the head. Will glared at him and then started the fifth glare-off of the day. It was not going well…

'Just let me be here and you can ask all the questions.' Lance said, gesturing his hand to the door.

'Why do I need you here?'

'To stop you from being rude to people about their credentials.'

'As if I-' Lance's look stopped Will in his tracks and he frowned.

'I'm rude?'

'I think, it's because of Martha and her bluntness.'

'You like to blame her for stuff. It's 'cause she's not here, right?'

'I would have got a slap if she was here. I really miss her, man.'

Will raised his eyebrow and slapped his shoulder.

'You still see her practically every week. We both do. She hasn't gone anywhere. Now let's get this over with.'

'Buzz kill. This next girl is Elaine Harrison. She's not got a lot of experience working for a potential Senator. But she does have a lot of experience. Baby sat the same kids for five years, wow. And she has a law degree and has had offers from every law firm in town. So she's a real catch.'

'Trust me, lance. This women will be 5"1 and smells of lavender and she'll be in her forties.'

Lance opened his mouth to correct him but decided against it. Just leant forward and opened the door for Will.

He walked in the room and then stopped walking abruptly, almost enough to make Lance bang into him.

There, sat at the desk, was a tall, attractive, young brunette. She smiled, shyly as the sat down and ducked her head as Will continued to stare.

'Nice to meet you.' He said rushed, holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it gratefully. 'I'm Will Wagner, this is Lance Reynolds.'

'Ellie Harrison, but then I guess you already knew that.'

'Pretty much.' Lance said.

'Nice name. Pretty name. Anyway, on with the interview…'

Xxx

Ah, I do love potential couple awkwardness (Real Terminology). Wasn't that cute?

So I decided to make Will become a Senator instead of President because he seems a little young for being president. But here I can bring in all hints that one day he's going to become President. Yay.


	2. Mistakes were Made

So this is the second chapter and now I have decided that if you want to see some scandal you will have to suggest some. I do have some ideas planned for this little thing but I would love to hear your ideas. Second chapter…

Xxx

'So that went well…' Lance smirked at his friend and laughed as he glared at his feet. Dropping his head into his hands and stifling a groan into them. Lance put a hand on his back and struggled to keep himself from laughing.

'Did I really ask her about her relationship status?' He asked him, turning his head slowly to face him. His eyes were begging him to lie but…

'Yes. You did. By the way, it's not polite to ask someone, anywhere, about what type of guys they like. Unless you happen to be; a. her best friend b. a woman c. part of a dating agency or d. gay!'

'Oh, shit. She's never going to want to work for me.'

Lance rolled his eyes and sighed. Ellie, miraculously, had been impressed by Will; most of her feelings came from before she had the interview. She believed that it was time Maryland had some fresh new views on politics and someone young, maybe, needed to run the place. She's answered her questions patiently and intelligently. She was funny and witty. But not cocky. She would fit in well, after she had gotten over the fact that Will was an A-star moron!

'Well, I'm sure she'll consider it. After a car accident that made her get severe memory loss.'

Will got up and began walking away quickly but Lance followed, having to jog to keep up with him.

'She may even forget your name! But it's all right because her face will be in perfect condition!'

Will grumbled something about slamming Lance's head into a wall. But carried on walking.

'And she'll still have those great legs! Also, she'll be able to give you a really tall and smart kid. It'll probably go to Stanford.' Will slammed his office door in Lance's face and punched his wall.

Xxx

'Was it really that bad?' Martha asked her, accepting the slice of cake and the cup of coffee. Ellie frowned and then sat down, sighing.

'I was great- until the end, where he proceeded to ask me what type of guy I like. I don't even think he knew what he was doing and he definitely regretted asking me, afterwards.'

Martha laughed at Will, shaking her head. 'What did you say? Short, blond and democrat, I hope.'

'Nope, I said…' She hesitated, looking elsewhere but proceeded to say. '…Tall, dark and intelligent.'

Martha laughed and clapped her hands together. 'I can hear the bells…' She sang.

'Shh.'

'I can hear the bells. My mother is crying. I can hear the bells.'

Ellie glared but Martha just laughed in her face and sipped her coffee. Ellie sat peacefully for a second before laughing.

'Oh my God. I think I want to work for him.'

'Well, that's good; and trust me, once you have gotten over this; he is a remarkable man. The most noble, ambitious and amazing man I have met; apart from Derek.'

She smiled softly, holding onto her stomach as she said that. Tracing little lines with her thumb before jumping an giggling slightly.

'He's kicking.'

'Oh. I want feel.' Ellie leaned forward and touched her stomach, laughing along with her friend as the baby kicked.

'So, it's a boy.'

'No, its she-man bit like he man; only with better hair.' Ellie raised an eyebrow and Martha nodded, seriously this time. Indicating that the baby; growing inside of her was a boy.

'I'm so pleased for you, Martha. Really.'

'Ellie, I am sorry about what happened and the circumstances that me and D are having this baby. I wished that… I wish that I could make it all better.'

'But you can't. So, tell me… what kind of scandals are waiting in the wings for me?'

'Well, you'll have to deal with the crazy family. I was kind of hoping I would be gone for that one because, believe me, it is the most fucked up story in history.'

'More fucked up then the Manson's?'

'Yeah. And you don't even have to meet these guys, I did. They seem perfectly sane and then you hear about what they did and you're like "Are you being serious? That did not happen."'

'That bad, huh?'

Martha sat up and passed Ellie a paper and pen, just so she could take notes.

'Marco is the one you have to look out for. The guy is fucked. Seriously, first time I met him, and be aware I was with Derek, my 6"4 boyfriend, and this guy corners me and tries to get his hand up my skirt. I almost ripped that guy's face off.'

'Interesting, I'm guessing the press didn't get wind of this.'

'Nope and you can't run off to tell them, either.'

Ellie glared at her friend, before pretending to scribble something out on the page.

'And the parents?'

'Well… that is a story… but I'm tired, so it'll wait for another day.'

'Bitch.'

Xxx

There you go kiddies. I would also like to say any characters you don't recognise are mine. Everything else MEGGIE'S!


	3. First and Lasting Impressions

Chapter Three

I'm not even gonna bother writing something here… I have nothing to say. Except I have a fan! =) I've never had a fan before. I think I may bake cookies…

Xxx

Waking up, he pulled himself out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom; getting in the shower and shaving. He then walked into his room and pulled on his suit. And then stubbed his toe on the way out.

'AH! Flying Monkey's of Nhim!' He jumped around for a bit before falling onto his bed and rocking because of the pain. 'Ow.'

After assuring himself that it wasn't broken, well, it was well enough to walk on; he set off for work. Finally, after picking up a coffee to go from the little café on the corner. He was lucky he on had to walk a few blocks before he reached work, but in these winter months… he REALLY wished he had a car. Or common sense, which ever one came first.

So, after a fairly boring and routine mourning; he climbed the sets up into the tower and strolled into the doors, only to be sent flying onto his back… by an attractive, tall brunette. Who had been very flustered.

'Oh, no. I'm so, so, so, sorry.' She clambered off him and then helped him to his feet, the most awkward and apologetic look on her face, he had ever seen. 'Seriously, I'm such a klutz. My mom always said I would lose my head if she hadn't stapled it on at birth. I'm always banging into stuff and I… am really sorry. That shirt looks expensive.'

'Its fine, it's off the hanger. My friend helped me pick it out, besides it'll be easy to clean.' Yeah, he'd successfully managed to spill his coffee all over himself. And he'd probably never tell her but it was really expensive and from Jean.

'You've still got to let me help you get a new one. Where do you live? I should drive you.'

'Only a few blocks away. I can walk.'

'Let me- oh, no. Please tell me, that you aren't my boss.'

Will looked away and opened and closed his mouth. Before saying. 'I'm not your boss.'

He walked away, brusquely but he heard her follow him.

'Mr. Wagner! Wait for me!'

'That guy is my dad, love. I am just Will,' he told her, turning back to face her. 'And yes, I am your boss. Sorry, for the interview. Miss Harrison.'

'I am really sorry. Look, um, anyway, Will. Please let me help you-'

'Wagner, what have I told you about spilling coffee down your shirt?' They both turned and saw Lance, heading up the steps to meet them; smirking and holding his briefcase with his free hand.

'Nothing, what have I told you about being punctual?'

'I am punctual. Come on into my office, I've got spares and everything. Hey, Ellie.'

Ellie ducked her head, sighing before following them into the tower and into the lift.

'So… how are you guys?' Lance asked.

Ellie didn't answer and Will just rolled back on his heels, so Lance sighed, loudly and forgot he even ask the question.

The elevator pinged and they walked out, heading for Lance's office. Walking in, Ellie walked out again. Lance frowned at Will before following her.

'Yo, Harrison! Where you going? Will's still got to show you around, and you know, you can see him topless.'

Ellie blushed and Will hit him around the head, before watching Ellie turning on her heel and running away.

'Well done, Reynolds. You're amazing.' He said sarcastically. Lance smiled at him, innocently before walking into the office and picking up the shirt that he kept. Will threw off the stained one and threw it in the corner and pulled the other in.

'I have to go find, Elle, and show her around.'

'Her name's Ellie.'

'I know.' Will frowned and walked away from him, running down the hallway. Finding her standing by his office, awkwardly. She smiled at him and then let him lead the way around. People smiled to her and people greeted her friendly. They waved and everyone seemed very welcoming. They were just planning on pranking her later.

Xxx

'Everyone seems to love you, you know.' She told him, appearing in his office doorway.

'I know. I have that affect on people, what about you, do you like working here?'

'I don't know, it's only been a week.'


	4. Date Night

Chapter 4

Xxx

Will walked over to Ellie's office and knocked on the door. Leaning behind it, amused expression locked onto his face.

She looked up and blinked at him, putting the speech draft down.

'Yes?'

'Since when have you been friends with Martha?'

He asked, raising his eyebrow and smirking at her. She laughed and put her hands on the table. Will walked into the classroom and dragged the chair over for him to sit on; he waited expectantly for her to answer.

'She was my first sexual experience.'

'What?' Will spluttered, eyes wide. He fell off his chair and Ellie burst out laughing, head flying back.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.'

He sighed with relief and sat back on the chair. Breathing heavily.

'All right so… How did you meet her?'

'Um, well, we were at this party and this guy hit me and she beat the crap out of him. It was pretty cool.'

'Sounds like her.'

'Ever since then, she's always looked out for me and been there for me. Through everything, she took me in, helped me with fees. She was great. What about you? You can't tell me that you met on the campaign trail.'

Will laughed and moved a little closer in his chair. Looking out the window for a second.

'She was a friend of a friend at my high school. They were both British. Martha walked over to us this one practise, and amazed us with her views and her confidence. Then she hit Liam- this shit for brains, red neck. This was ages ago. But once she's in your life, bloody hard to forget about.'

'Where did you go to high school?'

'Avalon High.'

Ellie stared at him for a second and then narrowed her eyes at him, mockingly.

'I can't believe that you went there. You guys beat our school at the championship.'

'Which year?'

'Senior for you, Junior for me.' Realisation dawned on Will's face and he then leaned back. Nodding to himself, confidently.

'I was the quarterback.'

'Shocking.' She said, sarcastically.

'Was it that obvious?'

'Well… yeah.'

'Oh, well. Hey, look what are you doing now?'

'Working.'

'It's eight, everyone else has gone home. Come on; let me take you out for dinner.'

He held out his hand for her to take, she just stared open mouthed at it. Before closing it and then reopening it.

'Like a date?'

'Not if you don't want it to be. It can be strictly business, strictly platonic. Just a getting to know you dinner.'

'Well, we could just play 20 questions and order in food. Then we could work on the speech that by the way has to be finalised for two days away. And then I have to prep questions for the TV. interview. Not to mention your piece for The D.A.R. meeting.'

'Elle,' she blinked at the new nickname for her. No one had ever called her Elle before, she kind of liked it. 'Just come on. One night and I promise to work with you and Lance on it tomorrow.'

'Why does Lance need to be here?'

'Because then it's no fun, if Lance isn't suffering.'

Ellie rolled her eyes and took his hand before grabbing her jacket and following him out.

'Where are we going?'

'I know a place that makes a mean crab dip,'

They walked to downtown and shared the crab dip whilst talking about college and money and kids and Lance. The only thing not mentioned; and both parties noticed this fact, was family. Smiling they walked out, Will holding onto Ellie's hand and Ellie smiling up at him. They opened the door and were blinded by people flashing cameras.

Xxx

Lance threw the paper down onto Will's desk and Ellie cringed at it.

'Tell me how this happened.'

'I swear to God, they just came out of nowhere. They were like camera-wielding Ninjas.' Will joked, picking up the paper and surveying the picture. 'I must say I do like the shoes, Elle.'

'Will, this isn't funny. Your opponents can use this against you and be all like "Well, he's too young to be senator. Look he's still dating."'

'Yes, instead of my views on the Middle East, this is what my competition will choose to frown upon.'

'You know, nobody cares for that sarcastic tone.' Lance waved his finger at Will. Resisting the urge to giggle, like a cheerleader that just got asked out by the QB, Will sighed and asked. 'What's the big deal? I mean I'm not even a senator, yet. And you know, I think we make a cute couple.'

'So does Jen. But that doesn't excuse that fact that you are not allowed to date.'

'Okay, mom, I promise to stay away from the Catholic school girls, too.'

Lance picked up the paper, glaring at him. His dark brown eyes narrowed and even his "Bieber"-fro looked put out.

'This is over.'

'Well next time remember to bring the pistols at dawn!' Will called after him. Smirking triumphantly.

Xxx

I quite like this chapter. And you will see why there is no love loss between the parents soon. I promise.


	5. Lack of Communication

Okay, I would like to say I am a little bit British and here you don't need experience or an age to do fuck all; which is why we have so much teen pregnancy. So yeah, I realise the mistake I made but I have come up with a solution. Let's make these characters 30 and 29. You pick one or something.

So chapter 5 here we come…

Xxx

Ellie walked out of the elevator; only to be attacked by a football. She jumped and caught the ball, quickly. Stepping out and glaring at Lance and Will, they smiled at her sheepishly. James laughed at them as he walked past quickly.

'Nice catch.'

'Older brother and friends.' She passed it off, casually before clicking her tongue and raising an eyebrow.

'Football season…' Will said, lamely. Lance rolled his eyes and walked away. Leaving Ellie and Will in the hallway, she got bored and began a productive conversation.

'Thanksgiving is coming up, so, as one of America's favourite holiday's, we signed you up for a load of fun stuff to do with it. Like, some this thing with the Daughters of the Revolution; you're going to give a short speech about what you are thankful for. Then you've got a couple of school fundraisers-'

'At which schools?' Will interrupted. Ellie blinked up from the piece of paper in her hand.

'Sorry?'

'Well, I want to make sure I'm not seen as one of snobby republicans, which only goes to private schools. Make sure you've put me down for public schools.'

'I have.' She said bluntly. Will looked around before heading to his office, Ellie following.

'What else?'

'You've got a convention about the… thing…with the other people.'

'You know, as my director of communications, you're really not good at it.'

'Quit it with the sarcasm, Will.'

He laughed at her, before reaching his lunch and opening.

'Oh and you're also scheduled to go to your parents on Thanksgiving.'

'What?' He asked, dropping his fork and standing up quickly. She blinked at him, before checking her paper.

'Yep, you're there in five days. Problem?'

'Huge fucking problem. I don't want to go there! Why on Earth would I?'

'Because they're your family. Why on Earth wouldn't you?'

'Uh, listen, you're new here and you don't know my family. So, please don't.'

She narrowed her eyes and blew out an exasperated sigh. This was going to be a loud one.

'Look I know I may be new here, but I'm learning fast. I also know that, your mother was overjoyed to hear that you would be coming for Thanksgiving.'

'Elle, you don't know my mother. She's an actress and a bloody good one at that. She was putting it on.'

'Why can't you just be grateful that you're going?'

Will rolled his eyes at her naivety and sat back down.

'Ellie, this is my family. I will decide when I see them. Not my schedule and certainly not you.'

She ducked her head, laughing at him; she crumpled up the schedule and threw it at him. Eyes tired and sorrowful. Will frowned at her, before attempting to get up.

'It doesn't work like that. You either have make time to see them, or regret it.'

She walked out of the office and towards the lift, Will ran up to her and attempted to put his hand on her shoulder but she shook him off.

'I just need a minute. I'll be back after lunch.'

Xxx

They were at the fundraiser and everything was going great. Will was being clapped and cheered and the vast majority of people liked him. So… why couldn't he get rid of the nagging in his gut?

Maybe it was to do with the fact; his second in command hadn't showed all night.

Walking over to Lance, he took another scan of the crowd, just to check and see if he had missed her.

'Wagner, looking for someone you may have offended.' A voice said behind him, turning slowly. He saw Martha, arms folded across her chest and chin jutting out and looking extremely put out.

'Hey.'

'Little early in your administration to be getting into full blown arguments. Isn't it?'

'Well, I don't have an administration yet…'

She pointed to the back stage and her followed without any argument. Hey, Seven of Nine was right, resistance is futile. Especially against a pregnant lady.

'So… where is Ellie? You've spoken to her right?'

'She's here Will. She's just on the balcony, getting some air. She'd didn't feel great and I don't blame her. I thought you read her file… I thought you would be careful around that issue. Plus, she put a lot of work into your schedule.'

'There was nothing wrong with the schedule; it was that one little detail. I don't want to see my parents. Period. What about her file?'

'Go ask her yourself. You also may want to take a frying pan, to slap yourself with.'

Will sighed and walked off to go find her. It only took him a minute; she was leaning on the railing. Head low.

She looked beautiful, in a long red dress and her brown hair down and curly.

'Hey, fundraiser's inside, you know?'

'I know, it was just a lot. After the argument.'

'Ellie, I'm sorry.'

'No, you aren't. Because you have nothing to be sorry for. You don't know what you did, Will. Infact, it's that fact that you're planning to do nothing that really gets me… they are your family!'

'Ellie, you don't understand. My relationship with my parents is completely different to the one you share with yours.'

'That's right.' She laughed. Putting her head in her hands and leaning back on the railing. Will continued, unperturbed.

'It's the most fucked up family ever. I mean for your Thanksgiving you can go to your parents and they will be proud of your achievements; but my dad can't even look me in the eye-'

'NEITHER CAN MINE! Because… I can't go to my parent's house for Thanksgiving because it burnt down.' Will frowned. Not only was she being overdramatic but she looked like she was going to cry.

'… While they were inside; your dad, may hate you for not going to military school; and yes Lance did tell me that, but the last words my dad said to me were "I never want to see you in my house ever again."'

She laughed without mirth while he stood there stock still, completely blown over by her total honesty and total openness. The fact that she was using that as a weapon against him.

'Ellie, I'm sorry-'

'Did you start the fire?'

'No.' He said, frowning.

'Well then, don't apologize.'

Will sighed and put his hand on her shoulder drawing her closer to him.

'Is this safe?'

'If anyone is watching us then they are creepy.'

Ellie laughed before holding onto his shirt and shaking slightly. After she stopped Will handed her his blazer, before rolling his eyes and nodding.

'If you promise to come with me and distract my parents with your opinionated views, then, I'll go.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yep… Be prepared for the worst.'

Xxx

I think that goes for all of us…

Watch out for the next few chapters they promise to be explosive…


	6. Full Disclosure

Chapter Something um... imaginary number

okay I know, I know, I know. But, hey, what's life without a little aggravation?

A little more action. Sorry HAD TO.

Um, I should also point out; I'm hyper so that's NEVER good.

* * *

XXX

Will

What was I doing? What the hell is going on? I'm going to my parent's house for thanksgiving and I'm taking a girl; that I may or may not, no matter what Lance says I just think she's intelligent and beautiful and witty and has GREAT legs',with me. Oh, yeah I'm stable.

So, anyway, I was stood outside her apartment front door; waiting for her to come downstairs and greet me. With that brilliant smile she has...

Wait, what? No. She works for you.

Apparently, telling myself that didn't stop me from pulling out my tight fitting white shirt and blue jeans and put on cologne. Oh, I was so happy Lance and Martha weren't here.

The front door opened and Elle stepped out, I smiled broadly at her. (I couldn't help myself! Get over it!) She smiled back and pulled her curly hair behind her shoulder. She looked beautiful.

She was wearing a long maxi dress (See Jen? I do pay attention when you talk at me) with a denim waistcoat. It suited her perfectly and we kinda coordinated. **(A.N. I didn't realise till after I wrote it and I ain't changing it.)**

'Shall we?' I asked, holding out my arm for her and smiling down at her. She blinked for a second before looping her arm through mine; and what I'm supposed to ignore that jolt of electricity?

Yeah, you are. Because I'm pretty sure that Elle didn't feel it; she just kept walking; I lead her to my car and opened her door. She just stared at my car.

'How can you afford a BMW?'

'I've invested and saved up. It was supposed to go on something else but... shit happened. Get in.'

She frowned and got in, sliding onto the leather seat. I walked over to my seat, started the car and headed off to hell. I mean, a very heavenly adventure. My ass.

'What did you mean "It was supposed to go on something else"?' She asked, turning to face me and watching.

I hesitated. Not wanting to tell her, if she found at she may look and treat Lance differently. But she'd been honest with me about a difficult moment in her life.

'I was engaged, to a woman called Jennifer and I loved her- sort of. I think I was just so used to her and so happy that we were still friends after the years we had been around together. So I asked her to marry me and then, one day, she and lance sit me down and they're both crying and looking so remorseful. I thought that Martha had died or something.' I laughed at how wrong I really was. 'But then they started talking and I knew, they were together behind my back. I couldn't even be angry at them. I mean I was in shock and it was devastating to think that they had both lied to me and betrayed me but I understood why they did lie. But I wasn't bitter about it. I was relieved, I think.'

I glanced at her, seeing her expression, I laughed. She was half frowning, half smiling.

'That sounds screwed up, doesn't it? That I was glad that my girlfriend and best friend were sneaking around behind my back.'

'Yeah but it does sound like you.'

I laughed at that. Yeah, it did. I was always weird like that. Doing things that other people wouldn't have done. At school I was the quarterback and the most popular guy, one of the smartest and modest- trust me, I was- and I used to stick up for everyone and be everyone friend. That was different.

'But you didn't answer my question. What were you spending it on?'

'A wedding.'

'Oh, well, that explains things.'

She was silent for a while, chewing on her bottom lip and glancing around at insignificant things on the road.

'Why did you become a politician?' She asked.

'I wanted to do something to help the world, to save it. To travel around and meet new people, be accomplished. But I wasn't going to go into the army so I thought I might as well did something else for the World.'

'That sound too ambitious for becoming a senator. Unless that's just... Oh.'

And then it dawned on her. This wasn't just what I wanted to do. This wasn't it at all.

'Yeah.'

'President of the United States. Wow.'

I laughed and glanced at her, she blinked a few times just to make sure that she was awake. Eyes wide.

'Yeah, if it's crazy I can dream it right?'

'No.. it's not that I can.. totally see it. You in the Oval Office. Suit, summits, speeches.'

'Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what it'll be like.'

Ellie mock glared at me and stuck out her tongue, childishly. I raised my eyebrow as if to say; is that the best you got?

'You think of something better.' She challenged.

'I don't have to; you're my communications director. You're the smart one.'

'Aha, so you concede that I am the smartest.'

I frowned at her, she just smirked back at me; which was very sexy.

'I never said that at all and if I did say you were the smartest-'

She looked at the road and her eyes widened, her hands flying out and she screamed out to me.

'Mum! Break!'

I snapped my head to face the road and saw a fox running out onto it. I hit the breaks and turned the wheel, flying forward in my seat as the wheels and Elle screamed.

XXX

OHHH! CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahahahahahahahaha.

I am not nice.

The next instalment will come sooner then the others did.


	7. What happened to you?

Chapter 7 at someone's behest

See I do know big words.

The car stopped spinning and we lurched back into our seats, I knocked my head on the rest and blinked a few times, trying to breathe normally. I took my hands off the wheel, they shook slightly but I wiped them on my jeans. I, then, ran one through my hair and turned to look at Elle.

She was breathing heavily, so that's a good thing. But apart from that she wasn't moving and her hands were on the dashboard, she was pale white and eyes wide. She was definitely shaking.

'Ellie? Ellie, look at me.'

She didn't move, continued to be frozen in the terrifying position.

I tried shaking her but she didn't even glance my way.

I ran over to her side of the car and yanked open the door, pulling her out and onto her feet. When she fell, her knees to weak to hold her up, my arm wound around her waist and I pulled her up. Throwing her against my chest and shaking her.

'Elle! Elle! Please…'

Her left hand moved out and she pushed me away, attempting to stand on her own two feet but she fell down to the concrete. I reached for her and caught her wrist, yanking her back onto her feet and swinging her into my arms. She moaned and swatted at me. But I put her into the back of the car and climbed into the front. Pulling us into the side of the lone, country road; so that other people could pass us. Then I climbed into the back.

Elle was shaking and turned away from me but, when she turned her head to face mine, she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head into my shoulder.

'What's wrong?' I whispered, rubbing circles into her back and holding onto her, tightly.

'I can't…'

'Yes, yes, you can. You have to.'

She shook her head and her nails dug into my shoulders, leaving marks. I ignored the fact that she pulled her head away from my shoulder and pushed me away, slightly. Instead, I wrapped and arm around her waist and put a hand on her cheek and forced her to look me in the eye. Her brown orbs filling with tears and pain, that made my heart pang. **(A.N. I know a lot of guys, okay so all of them don't talk like that, but hey. Will's not normal.)**

'You can tell me, I'm not gonna judge you or say anything mean, I swear.'

'It's not that. It's just difficult to say.' She whispered, in a feeble voice.

I waited and looked at her; she sighed and then glanced down at her hand on my chest. Yeah, I hadn't realised that was there, either. She glanced back up at me and then nodded. Moving, so her legs swung over the chair and she could rest her arms on them,

'I was in a car accident before. We were moving along the Beltway and there was a storm and a tree fell down. But we couldn't see it because it was so dark and by the time we did it was too late. My mum hit it full on and died in hospital. I had a few broken ribs and scars but other wise I was fine. But my dad blamed me because if it hadn't been for me; my mum would still be alive.'

'But you said that… their house burnt down.'

'It did. My dad was inside and he died in the fire.'

It was unfair to say that all I felt for her at that moment in time was pity. I felt so much more, so many thing s were running through my head.

How did she cope?

What do I say?

Does she want my remorse?

And the answer to that one was; no. People must have been saying how sorry they felt for her from day one and she'd heard it all before and probably didn't want to hear it again. So, instead, all I did was pulled her back and to me.

'Thank you.' She whispered, falling into my arms and wiping her eyes.

After a few minutes, we moved away and she laughed, awkwardly. I frowned at her, not knowing what the hell it was that was funny about this situation.

'I cried on my boss's shoulder- the potential candidate for a Maryland senator.'

'Potential?' I asked, half shocked and half joking.

She laughed and looked at me apologetically; 'Sorry, the next senator of Maryland.'

'That's better, you okay, now?'

She looked down, her long hair falling across her face, making her look like she wanted to hide herself away from everyone. Making me want to hold her tightly and never ever let go of her; make everything better in our own little world.

Um… what I mean is… oh, shit.

'Let's get going, we need to get there, soon.' I nodded, excepting the fact that she wouldn't answer me; I opened the car door and walked back around, whereas she climbed into the front and all over my leather seats.

'So, are you ready to cry, again? Because that's what my mother's gonna do to you. She'll take you down, till you're three feet tall.'

Ellie raised her eyebrow and her face remained impassive, telling me to start driving and shut up, silently.

'Yeah, okay.'

Restarting the car, I sped off mock glaring at the road and sticking out my bottom lip. Sulking.

See what I did there? Of course not.

There you go 6th chapter. I think.


	8. Family Affairs

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. You're free to hate me, oh well.

Xxx

Ellie

When we reached the house, Will fell back and continued to walk backwards in, what could only be described as, a moronic walk. He actually thought that I wouldn't notice if he hunched his back and crept away. Freezing, I just called over my shoulder.

"Seriously? What are you five?"

His footfalls stopped and I imagined him silently cursing and that handsome face of his pulling into a grim- WAIT! What? Handsome? Wagner's not handsome, well I mean, yeah, he is but in a Colin Firth kind of way. Colin Firth just getting of the lake in that Jane Austen movie. Not that I want to see Will getting out of a lake with his shirt dripping wet and…Argh! Focus, Harrison; this guy is your boss, you can not have ANY future with this guy, not unless you quit or he doesn't get elected and do you want to do either of those? No. So… no strange thoughts about Will portraying Mr Darcy.

He appeared next to my shoulder, his mouth forming a childish pout and his hand sunk, over dramatically into his shoulders, looking as though I had just told him he couldn't have the toy just because every other kid in his class had one.

"Do we HAVE to go?"

He caught hold of my wrist and held me still; I glanced up at him and found it really difficult to say yes. But I looked away from him and nodded, smirking.

"Yep, sorry,"

I walked up to the door, hauling him with me as I went; when we reached the door, I knocked on it loudly. He glared at me, mockingly, mumbling under his breath about something. He then stopped and faced the door, I glanced from him to it and frowned at him, again. But he turned me around and we faced the door again, I was fully aware that it took him a while to take his hands from my hips.

And then the door opened; there was a man standing there, and it was shocking how much he looked like Will. The only real differences were the ageing wrinkles, the salt and pepper hairdo was shorter then Will's and… he held himself like he was still in the military. But he had been in his teaching position for some years now. Though, I guess its right what they say about never losing the attitude.

"William…" He said, nodding, It was strange, the look on his face when he first saw him. It was like this moment of realisation and love; and then it changed quickly. He composed himself and nodded, opening the door to let us in.

"It's good to see you, Dad." Will said heading in before me and hanging his jacket up on the stand and then taking mine and leaving it next to his.

I stayed frozen under the gaze of Admiral Wagner, like a shy child, waiting for their mother to come and rescue them; Will turned and smiled at me and then at his dad.

"Sir, this is Ellie. My Communication's Director and main campaign runner."

"I didn't expect you to be on his staff." The Admiral directed at me, I smiled and held out my hand for him to shake. He took it and grasped it firmly.

"Well, we're friends as well."

"I'm not surprised, from what Will told us about you on the phone and the way Lance talks about the two of you." I blinked and made a mental note to have Lance fired when we got back. From the expression on Will's face, he was clearly thinking it, too.

"So," Will said, clearly attempting to change the conversation topic. His dad turned to face him, finally dropping my hand and standing casually. Well, almost casually. "How is mom? She freaking out, yet?"

"No, she's had everything prepared for a few days, now; she's totally organised."

There was a loud scream from the room just off from the entrance and a clatter of pots could be heard. The Admiral blanched and let out a sigh.

"Was; stay here, while I find out what's going on."

He stepped towards the door but a petit and beautiful woman stepped through, her short blond hair bouncing whilst she glared up at the Admiral.

"Guess who just called and said that they weren't coming?"

"Marco?"

"YES! Marco! That stupid boy has had me running in circles all day, trying to get all the things that he wants and then?" She changed her voice and stance so that she was slumping and wearing a face as though she had had a stroke. "Sorry, mom. Morgan's, like, being a bitch and making go to a thing and I have to otherwise she'll burn all my stuff."

She sighed and regained herself, standing up to her full height and glancing around. Seeing us, she frowned and hesitated, before letting out another scream, only this one was happy and shocked; rather then angry and murderous.

"Will!"

She ran forward and hugged him, tightly. Will returned it, bending down so she could put her arms around his neck, a relaxed smile on his face and looking completely content.

"Hey, Jean."

She released him and looked at him, pulling at the skin on his face and then tutting.

"Where's your tan?"

"I've been inside a lot." He said, bluntly, shrugging his shoulders and throwing it off.

She looked around and saw me; I froze, feeling very much like the outsider, like I was invading on their private, family moment and that I was unwanted in the situation. But she stepped forward and hugged me, wrapping me up in her tiny arms and pulling me down to her height.

"You must be Ellie; it's a pleasure to have you. Will's told us a lot about you and we are pleased to have one more person for Thanksgiving."

"The pleasure is mine and I would like to thank you for letting me come from Thanksgiving,"

"Your welcome. To be honest, it'd be lovely to have another woman here for when the football's on."

I laughed and let her lead me into the kitchen, glancing over my shoulder to see if they were following. Will gave me an impressed look and walked in before his dad.

Jean moved away and went to mashing her potatoes, talking over her shoulder as she went. "… Last time, all they talked about was football and politics. I was so bored I nearly feel asleep. Will, do you know who's having a baby, soon?"

Will replied he didn't and handed me a Coke and slid into place next to me, his hand resting on the counter behind me, so that he almost had his arm wrapped around me.

The Admiral sat in the corner watching and putting in parts of the conversation that Jean got wrong or making sure what she said was politically correct. Not that she was racist or anything, she was just… blunt. Honest and blunt.

Things were good. They were definitely good. _Then. _

If, I had known what was going to happen later that night… I don't think I would have let Will go.


	9. Dark Cloud Rising

Chapter 8

Xxx

Will

Dad smiled at me as we walked out of the kitchen and sat in front of the TV. He handed me a beer and switched the channel to the parade, I resisted the temptation to cry out in outrage.

"Elaine seems lovely." He said, sitting down to watch the Berney's or Bernard's float; I need to pay more attention when Jennifer takes me on her torture trip, more commonly known as; shopping.

"She is. She's just great to work with; funny, charming, feisty and very stubborn."

"You two get on well?"

I paused, thinking back to the many minor arguments and that huge one we had not so long ago. "Yeah, most of the time."

"Well, it's difficult." I nodded, thinking he meant running for a senate seat. "Juggling a relationship whilst she works for you. Ohh, look at that float."

I stare at him for a second, my jaw slack and, I was pretty sure, beer dripping down my chin. The only thing running through my head at that moment was; 'Whaa?'

"Dad," I coughed, awkwardly, whilst rubbing my chin clean. "There is nothing going on between me and Ellie, nothing. Zilch, zip, nada."

"Oh," he frowned but then nodded and cocked his head to the side to look at me. "So, you're just in love with her."

My mouth fell back open; I quickly glanced over my shoulder to make sure that no one was listening into the awkward conversation. But Ellie and Jean were deep in conversation and not gaping at dad like idiots.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed, quietly. Leaning closer so he didn't have to speak up.

"Come on, Will. I know that look; it's the look you used to give Jen and Martha."

"I wasn't in love with Martha; and I don't give people that look."

Dad rolled his eyes and sighed, lounging back in his recliner and watching the large… inflatable turkey bounce up and down. "Will, that look is the look I used to give Jean. I know it too well. Don't pretend with me."

I said nothing and glanced down at my beer, there was nothing special about it, and it just gave me something to focus on. I looked back over my shoulder and jumped when I saw Elle looking my way, she gave me a sweet and short smile, before turning back to face Jean. But, in that tiny second, my palms sweated and my heart jumped and my hair line receded because my father actually knew me.

About an hour passed and we all moved into the dining room and sat around the huge table made for eight; seating four. Yeah, you bet we felt lonely and slightly awkward. Or at least I did because SOMEONE (let's all glare in Admiral Wagner's direction.) made me sit next to her; all the while thinking, "You LOVE her."

Ellie just sat there, totally oblivious to my inner turmoil, and smiled, looking beautiful and at peace. Making me want to kiss her, fuck sake. (A.N. 'Scuse my French)

We were just about to put all our plates back into the kitchen when the front door was hammered on and a loud shout; Ellie took the plates from Jean and put them into the kitchen whilst Jean went to answer the door.

It took a second but Jean came back, an exasperated expression on her face; Marco trailing behind her. I tensed and set my jaw as his cocky smirk spread over his face and his eyes rested on me. He chuckled and stretched out his hand to shake mine. I froze and looked at it, hesitantly; my eyes flicking to Jean and dad. They were both watching, silently begging me to just shake his hand.

I stretched it out and gripped his one firmly, attempting to break his bones. Like he was trying to do to mine.

He was glaring at me but then something else caught his attention; he dropped my hand and looked at the door leading to the kitchen and his smirk grew into that freakish, wolfish grin he owned.

I glanced back and saw Elle, watching us and frowning. I looked back at Marco, watching as he undressed her mentally. My fists clenched and I stepped forward, wanting to rip off his little face and shove him backwards straight into the wall. Marco's gaze moved back to mine and for a second he faltered and stepped back, his expression scared but he regained himself and pushed back up to his full height and smirked at me under my nose, that only I could see; the whole thing only took a second or so.

He moved to the side and his hand moved out to shake Ellie's, a charming smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Marco, Will's brother and you are?"

"Ellie, Will's… friend." She put her hand on his; he raised it up to his lips and kissed it, his eyes staying on hers.

I shoved my fists into my pockets and clenched my jaw, forcing myself to find a spot on the wall to glare at.

"He's never mentioned you."

She glanced at me and, for a second, she froze and her eyes widened. I quickly recoiled and looked at the ground in shame. She was scared of me.

"Yeah, well," There was a strange edge to her tone and I could tell she was getting annoyed with Marco. "I am."

I looked back up and stared at Marco and Ellie, her stepping away from him and him looking taken aback. I smirked and sat back down, Ellie sliding in next to me. Her hand dangling next to mine and her fingers brushing along my knuckles. I looked at her and she gave me an understanding look, I put her hand in mine and held onto her fingers.


	10. What have you done?

Chapter Something or other

Xxx

Will

After, Jean came back into the dining room and we were leaning back in our chairs from the amount of food we shouldn't have eaten. Ellie sighed next to me and put her hand back on mine, under the table, on my knee. Dad looked at all of us before turning to Marco and asking the question we were all dying to know.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Marco looks up from his pudding and smiled, sliding the plate away and looking directly at me. "Morgan's left me and kicked me out, so, I've decided to come home and stay with the folks till I can find another place."

My mouth fell open and glared at him, closing my jaw. Fucking hell, what kind of person leaches of their parents when they're 35? He's so pathetic. And he continues to think he's better then everyone. Wanker.

"Tonight?" Jean squeaked, glancing at him and me and Ellie.

"Yep."

Jean sighed and put her head in her hands, Dad frowned but swearing under his breath. They exchanged a look and Dad nodded, looking at me.

"You two'll have to share."

I'm not sure what happened next but there was this dull buzzing in my ears. There was a split down my head when he said that; one was swearing in two languages and the other was jumping up and down screaming, happily.

"Beg pardon?" Elle asked quietly, her hand dropping from mine and leaving it feeling cold and wanting the warmth back.

"We only have two rooms free and, now that Marco's here, you two have to share." Jean explained. I frowned, thinking a bout the floor plan to the house; we had at least two spare rooms.

"What about the other rooms?"

"We're renovating them. They stink; you'll never be able to sleep in them."

Marco tried to hide his sniggers behind his hand and looked away from us; Ellie blinked and her mouth formed an 'O' shape. And I think I was just sitting there, my brain not working.

"Okay…" I said, my voice sounding weird to my ears.

Elle looked at me and nodded, swallowing, before turning back and smiling at them. "It'll be fine."

Xxx

I moved from the ensuite and into my old room and looked around, Elle wasn't in the room; she was probably in the bathroom still. Or climbing out of the window in there.

I grabbed my book and opened it to where I had left it; something about death and murder. Yeah, I choose happy go lucky books. I leaned back against the headboard and read my book, I say, I read my book. What I mean is that I anxiously waited for Elle to come back. I even resulted to biting my finger nails; they really need a cut.

I had moved at least one page, when the door opened and Elle, timidly, stepped in. Clutching her make up bag to her chest and only putting it down when she got to the other side of the bed. I looked at her frowning as she sat on the side and hummed.

"I can sleep on the floor, if you want." Believe me, when I said that my brain wasn't working.

"No, I can't let you sleep on the floor. It'll be fine." She moved across and swung her legs up onto the bed, looking around the room.

It was quiet for a second until I opened my mouth.

"I'm sorry; about before. When I scared you." I whispered, focusing on my book and the contents of its page. Not wanting to look up at Elle's face and see something I didn't want to.

"You didn't scare me, you just shocked me. I've never seen anyone with an actual face like thunder before."

I put down my book, my finger keeping the page place intact.

"It's just Marco, he drives me insane. Everything little thing he does is with this sardonic and horrible smirk on his face. And he's always laughing at me, like he knows more then I do."

"That must be infuriating." She said, as a sort of sideline thing.

"It is. I just wish things were easier, they weren't all this difficult." I turned my head to look at her and gazed her. Searching for something on her face that would help me with my questions.

"Do you ever feel really confused about your life and where it's been or is going?"

"Um… not now, no. I know what I'm going to do; don't you?"

"I've always thought I would by now but everything's so confusing and irritating."

"Well, that's just what's going on with you, right now."

What did she mean by that? Wait did… has she realised that I love her. She can't have; it would have had to be really obvious that… Oh, God. I'm turning into a democrat. (A.N. No offence to democrats.)

"What do you mean?"

She blinked up at me and took her time to answer the question, before sighing and looking away to answer.

"Well, you're running for election, you have a chaotic family life that you don't understand. Your friends are going through milestones in their lives and you don't even have a girlfriend, so, I guess that makes you feel a bit lonely and…"

But the rest of her words were drowned out by the buzzing in my head.

"What's that supposed to mean? 'Your friends are going through milestones and you don't even have a girlfriend.'"

She glanced up at me, eyebrows raised and a smirk on her lips; and for some reason that made me more pissed. That she couldn't see my anger and was treating this as a joke.

"According to Lance you haven't had a girlfriend in months and you're, obviously, lonely."

"Where's this going?" I snapped, rather more harshly then I should have done.

"… Will, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." I said, standing up and turning around to face her. She moved back so that she was further away from me and stood her ground. "I'm not okay because my staff is making assumptions about me and thinking things about me. Things that aren't true and she isn't qualified to think!"

Ellie blinked and looked down, I stopped. And froze, watching as Elle began blinking furiously and her hands rubbed her eyes. She stood and grabbed her stuff, shoving it back into her bag. I blanched and ran towards her and grabbed her wrists, stopping her hands.

"Elle, Elle; wait." She pulled away from me and pushed me back away; but I moved forward and held her elbows, stopping her from moving. She kept her head down and refused to look at me.

"Elle, I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from. I never should have said anything like that, I'm so sorry."

Elle looked up at me, slowly. Her eyes closed, I smiled, hopefully. But when she opened them they were filled with anger.

"You're right. You never should have said anything like that. Now, let me go." I dropped her arms from the tone of her voice and stepped back. Letting her drag on some jeans and a jumper and heave her bag onto the floor and past me. I watched her as she walked straight out of the house and down the driveway, her phone to her ear and her shoulders shaking. My heart fell. What had I done?

XXX


	11. The Past will Always Come Back For You

Chapter 11

So, I'VE been pretty good this week with you know, getting things uploaded and stuff and you lot. With every chapter I've had two reviews but I would love you all more and more if you reviewed, you don't have to sign in or nothing and it doesn't have to be nice. Just tell, me how I'm doing or tell me what I'm doing wrong. Thanks

XXX

Ellie

I ran from Will's house my eyes stinging as I dragged my suitcase behind me, I dug my hand into my coat pocket and pulled out my mobile, quickly dialling Martha's number, not caring that it was late and that she was pregnant. I was devastated…

It took about five rings but she picked up. "… Hello?"

"Martha…" I cried, my hand moving to my mouth and stopping myself from sobbing loudly. I shivered, from the cold and pulled my coat around me more. It took me a second to realise that it wasn't from the cold.

"What's wrong?" She asked, suddenly awake; I could see her on the other side of the phone, sitting up and pushing away the duvet cover.

"I'm sorry to call so… late…" I whispered, blinking to keep the water in my eyes.

"Shut up, I don't care what time it is. What's wrong?"

"I don't know what happened, one second Will was fine and then he snapped and he said things and… oh, Martha… I'm outside his parent's house. I can't go in. I can't face him." I sobbed, dropping down and clutching onto the handle of my bag. "It was like being with my dad, again. When he used to hit…."

"Okay, Ellie, stop. Don't go back there. Stay where you are, I'll wake up Derek and he'll come pick you up."

I nodded, a sob escaping my hand. She continued, "And Ellie; if Marco comes outside… if he sees you out there. Get in the house. Get where people can see you." Her voice was deadly serious and she sounded really worried.

"Why?"

"Just do it. He'll be along soon, we're not far away."

Then the phone went silent; and I was alone. I sighed and hunched up in my jacket, trying to get warmer. It was seriously dark; I mean if anyone wanted to find something they'd have no luck.

I sat down on my suitcase and flipped out my PDA, going through emails and telling Lance that I'd be a little late and that I wouldn't be able to sit in on the meetings with Will so could he do it.

Then an Owl hooted and my head snapped up, searching in the darkness. The hairs on the back of my neck standing to attention, scaring me. I cursed under my breath at myself and ignored it.

But I still had this nagging feeling at the back of my head, like I was being watched by something.

Yeah, I read way too much crime and thriller.

I even thought I heard the front door open and close, how silly- oh. Right, yeah…

I turned round and faced the door, stepping back away from them.

Marco just smirked and walked towards me, circling me like a freaky vulture. I eyed him and ended up glaring at him.

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked, cockily. His head moving down to my ear and hovering there.

I moved away and answered, ignoring my head hammering loudly in my heart. "My friend has gone into labour; I'm getting picked up so I can be with her."

Marco's smile widened and he looked down at me, his dark eyes glittering in the darkness and scaring me, more then the fact he was out here did. "Is that so? Well, then, you should be getting on your way."

He walked away, leaving me alone, again. Until he turned back around and smiled at me, his eyes dancing.

"So, you and Will, what happened? Did he try and sleep with you and you said no?"

"No." I said, sharply. Attempting to ignore the jibe but at Will's name I had flinched and Marco had seen it and now he would take advantage of that. He knew my weak point.

"So, what did happen?" He began walking back, he stood in front of me and his hands stretched out for me but I stepped back and off the curb, tripping over it. Straight onto the road.

I don't know what happened next, but Marco was ready to help me back up when there was a blur of light and Marco was on his back and Will had him pinned onto the floor.

"Will! What are you doing?"

"Get back inside, Elle." His voice was dangerous and terrifying, coming out as a growl more then a human tone.

I couldn't though, I couldn't move.

"So, you still remember how to do an effective tackle." Marco coughed. I stared at them, Marco not caring that Will was on top of him, like he was enjoying it (Not like that, like he found it funny). Will was…I couldn't see his face but from how he spoke I wasn't sure I wanted to. There was a metallic edge that cut me and reminded me that he wasn't who I thought he was.

"Leave her alone, Marco. I mean it this time."

Marco snorted and put on a patronizing expression that made me want to punch him. "If my memory serves you meant it those last two times. The first time was kind of weak so I ignored you and the second time, well, old habits die hard." He joked. Will grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the pavement; Marco hit it with a loud thud that should have dazed him but he just laughed. For a second, I was reminded of the Joker and the way he loved the pain that Batman dealed out.

"Don't…you dare… Don't go after her. If you do, Marco, if you even so much as look at her I will make your life very painful and short-."

"Will!" A new voice broke us all out of the reverie and we all looked up, Derek stood in the light of the street lamp. He had a torn expression on his face; like he hated himself for calling out but he knew he was right for doing so.

Will looked down at his hands and then dropped Marco, climbed off of him and turned to me. Not paying him the slightest bit of attention. Derek didn't either; in fact he seemed to be doing everything in his power to find something else to focus on.

I looked at him, trying to figure out why they were so afraid of him. I didn't take much imagination; the arrogance, the smirking, his dark demeanour and those piercing black eyes that found you and hovered on you. Like a wolf.

"Elle…" I pulled my gaze away from Marco and looked at Will, his hand outstretched, gentle blue eyes begging me to take it and let him help me. But I shook my head and walked to Derek, he opened the car for me and I put all my stuff into the back without looking back at the trio. I didn't want to see Will's hurt face and the disappoint in himself. Or in me.

As I was getting into the front seat I glanced up, expecting to see Derek come and drive us back. Will stepped forward and made for me but I shook my head and climbed into the car and hid my head.

It wasn't that I wanted to see him… I did… it was that I couldn't forgive him right now. He was angry at something else and decided to take it out on me.

The other door opened, Derek got in, started the car and began driving.


	12. Filler Chapter

Chapter 12

Hello.

XXX

_I stepped away from him and glared, I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. I hated him and he should know it; when you hate someone you should glare at them. But maybe not if they were taller than you and pissed. When he looked back at me, the condescending look vanished, replaced by a sharp and bitter look. _

_Moving forward, he grabbed my arm, the one already injured from earlier. Covered in a bandage and the cut stitched up. His fingers were cold and tight. He hauled up my arm and I dangled for a second, like a puppy. _

"_Listen to me, Elaine." I shivered and attempted to pull away but he held on too tight. "You live in my house, so you live because I let you. Don't assume you can glare at me or look at me like I am shit on your shoe."_

_He threw me away and I crashed back onto the floor, clutching my arm and feeling blood seep through my finger and out of the bandage. He looked at me like I was a child and walked away, I waited till I heard the front door open and shut and I ran to the phone._

"_Martha…"_

"_Ellie…wake up."_

My eyes snapped open and I flew forward, nearly knocking straight into Martha, served her right for putting herself a couple of inches away from me. She stepped back and raised an eyebrow on an amused face. Her hands rested on her very pregnant stomach and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?"

"Look, just because I had a nightmare it doesn't mean that-."

She scoffed and opened her mouth to rebut me. "No, but, crying into my shoulder and calling me half way through the night; telling me that Will reminded you of your son of a bitch father, does."

"You know its weird how can quote me to bolster your argument." I mumbled, throwing away the cover and sludging into the bathroom. Martha followed me but headed for the stairs, calling, and "What can I say? It's a unique talent."

After cursing her I showered and got dressed then walked downstairs, just in time to see Martha and Derek being all cosy and cute. He was holding onto her stomach while she grilled bacon; it was tough to tell if Derek was stood behind her to being loving or for the bacon. (Knowing Derek, it was the bacon.)

They both glanced up and smiled at me, Derek nodded at me took the bacon and sat at the table. Martha stayed by the oven and flicked her gaze to me. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I would love for you to make pancakes but because you're pregnant I wouldn't want to-."

Rolling her eyes, she turned back towards the cupboards and grabbed the ingredients that she needed. I stood there, awkwardly, watching her make the batter. Derek coughed and I looked up to see him look away from me. It was weird for me and Derek, we hardly knew each other and I had sort of had a thing with his brother but it had ended quickly. After that Derek never really looked at me the same.

"All right, that is it!" Martha yelled putting down the spatula and spinning around to glare at the two of us. "Talk about something! I don't care what it is, just talk."

She turned back around and I and Derek shared a 'Think-of-something-quickly' look. Derek put down his fork and then smiled at me. I smiled back and opened my mouth, starting the conversation myself.

"How's your job?"

"Good, we just won a big court case and you know, proved a guy's innocence. How's your brother?"

"Geoff? He's still a hermit and travelling all around the place. How's Leo?"

Derek stiffened and looked down at the bacon on his plate. Had I over stepped the line? After a second, Martha spoke up and put a pancake on a plate.

"He's busy trying in Japan trying to save the Manatees or the Jellyfish or some form of ichthyoids." Handing it to me she gave me a smile and an "I'll-explain-later."

Derek finished put his plate in the sink grabbed his jacket and walked to the door, "I'll be home for 6, remember that-."

"That the dude is coming by with the furniture for the baby room at 1 and he should leave it in the front room, I know." She smiled and put a hand on his face, then batted her eyelashes and said patronisingly. "Even if I was in a car accident and lost my memory I would know. Now go to work."

"Bossy aren't you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Martha pecked his lips and then pushed him towards the front door, Derek back peddled and complained that she was hurting him; she shrugged and told him he was a big boy and he should get over it. The door closed and Martha walked back inside and sighed, sarcastically. She walked to the kettle and turned it on, talking as she went.

"Don't feel bad about Derek freezing up like that, it wasn't your fault. He and Leo had a huge fight and they haven't spoken since. Derek didn't want him to go to Japan because of the baby and Leo said he didn't care. He hasn't called, emailed and he only speaks to their dad every week or so. Derek doesn't talk about it and he gets pissed at me when I try to." She poured the water into the mug and whisked the spoon, taking out the tea bag she disposed of it.

"So what-?" I began my sentence but the doorbell interrupted me. Martha tutted and left me in the kitchen whilst she went to answer it. When the door opened I heard her hiss at the person and began whispering.

I walked to the door way to see who it was and I stopped; Will was stood there, looking ashamed of himself, his hands in his pockets.

I backtracked and hid behind the door, I didn't know why. It was like I was terrified of what I might do if I spoke to him I would cry or yell or do something stupid. And let's face it; it's me. So all of those things are a possibility.

I pushed myself away from the wall and stepped out toward the door and heard a yelp and a loud profanity.

"Ellie!"

I ran out and froze; Martha was clutching her abdomen and breathing shallowly. Her face pale and slightly sick, but she began smiling and laughing.

"Ut-oh."

XXX

Just so you know "ichthyoids" is the scientific term for fish. There's some useful information you didn't need.


	13. Or he could

Chapter 13

Wazzup?

XXX

_Will- An Hour Later _

I walked outside and sighed heavily, letting the other visitors or persons enter the hospital. It was really intense in there, Ellie was panicking, Jen was making phone calls and Martha sat there and read her book. That coupled with the fact that I had been a complete twat to Elle meant that I couldn't go inside the room without her being all weird around me and I was already freaking out.

I leaned back against the cold wall and closed my eyes for a second, when my phone began ringing and I opened my eyes and pulled it out of my pocket. It was Derek. The phrase _Finally _popped into my head and I flicked it open.

"Hello." I said, cheerily down the line.

"Why have you lot being calling for the last hour? I just got out of a meeting and I have thirty missed calls and messages."

I laughed down the line, imagining the expression that was about to appear on Derek's face. "Martha's water broke, by the way."

There was a few seconds of silence and then there was a thud and some stomping around and the phone was picked back up. There was a moment of silence and then he started yelling what I think was a bunch of swear words and abbreviations and gobbledygook. He began moving around gathering stuff and shoving stuff off of his table and then he stopped.

"What about the guy?"

I frowned and looked at the phone as if I had heard him wrong because I was fairly sure that there had been no guy at the house when I was there, although, I wasn't really paying attention. "What do you mean?"

"There was someone coming over at one to drop off some stuff and, you know, furniture."

I let out a laugh and rolled my eyes; his wife had just gone into labour with his first child and I knew, for a fact, that he was shit scared of what was going to happen but all he chose to talk to me about was whether we had planned for the arrival of furniture.

"Don't worry, Martha already had us making rules for this and we talked to your next door neighbour, they are gonna swing by and let them in and then they'll move the furniture into the front room. Just like you asked Martha to do."

Derek let out a sigh and then he laughed, I heard a door open and close, like he was leaving his office. "I'm gonna become a dad. Oh, God. This is actually going to happen." I laughed at his giddy and happy tone that he couldn't help.

"When can you get here?" I asked, side stepping a pair of men that looked drunk, in the early hours of the morning.

"Soon, I'm just about to get in my car. Look after her until I arrive and call me if anything happens."

"Will do, see you, mate."

He hung up and I folded my phone back into my pocket and walked back inside the building. I moved along to her room and watched from outside, through the window. Martha was breathing heavily whilst wincing in pain and clutching Ellie's hand, Jen stood in the corner and looked panicked.

I walked in and raised an eyebrow at her, she just shook her head and laughed; I moved over to the seat next to Martha's bed and took her other hand, taking her attention away from Ellie.

"It hurts, you son of a bitch."

I laughed and shook my head, putting my hand on her neck. "Just keep breathing, okay. The doctor's going to come in soon and he's going to give you drugs."

"Oh, he better. Otherwise, you can say goodbye to the bones in your hand." She tried a shaky smile and then fell back against the pillows and let go of Elle's hand. Her hand going to her stomach, breathing deepening. "Ahh, shit. Contraction's hurt."

"Never would have guessed." I said. Earning a glare from her and Ellie and Jen to giggle at my expense. The door opened and the doctor walked in, smirking at us and shaking his head.

"Martha, what are you doing to me? We had plans, schedules."

She shook her head and put it on her chest. "Are you kidding me? You think this is my fault?"

"Uh, yeah. I think you did it to throw off, Derek." She considered it and smiled, laughing at the idea.

"I'll do that next time. So, what's going on? How long am I going to have to be in pain from contractions?"

He did something weird and put his hand somewhere that I didn't want to think about and raised an eyebrow. "I'd say about half an hour. You're about nine centimetres, which by the way, is pretty fast."

"Is that supposed to help me?" she asked dryly, the withering glare, which she did VERY well, appearing on her face. He gulped and shook his head; he turned and looked around, frowning.

"Where's D?"

"Coming." I said, feeling my finger's being crushed as she screamed in pain.

"Tell him to get here quickly." With that the doctor left and the circulation returned to my fingers. She dropped my hand and I waved it around, clenching and unclenching it.

"Oh, God. What if he doesn't get here in time?" She began panicking and breathing heavily, Jen moved forward and pushed me out of the chair. She comforted her as Ellie moved over to me.

"How's your hand?" she asked, looking at it. I put it out in mid air and waved it around, she laughed as it seemed fine.

"How are you?" I asked, pulling my hand back and putting it into my back pocket.

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"I'm good, yeah."

And just as we finished the most awkward conversation we'd ever had, a tumble weed rolled past us. Introducing the awkward silence and fleeting glances and us trying to think of something we could talk about. Unfortunately we came up with nothing, so, instead, we stood next to each other and looked at the room and its four walls and one window.

Eventually, I plucked up enough courage to turn and say to her, "I need to talk to you."

She swallowed and nodded, walking out of the door and waiting for me to follow her. When we got outside there were too many people around to see us arguing or something, so I took her hand and pulled her along till we were out of anyone's earshot.

I turned back to her and I felt my heart… I don't know, it felt so much and it feel so far every time that I looked at her and was near her, it almost hurt and tore at her big brown eyes and what was inside of them.

"I am so sorry for what happened last night. Everything I said and did how I acted… it was the worse thing I could have done. It's just…Marco. He's dangerous and he took an interest in you and that's my fault. But you can't begin to understand what he's done and what he could do to you."

Ellie raised her head and blinked up at me, her expression indignant and pissed off. She raised an eyebrow and laughed, with mirth. "And what exactly could he do to me?"

I sighed and looked away, flinching as I remembered every bad thing that Marco had ever done to everyone. "He could attack you and leave you in an alleyway, bleeding. Like he did to Martha. Or he could point a gun at you and your best friend and then shoot your best friend after he monologues about how bad it is to be related to you, like he did to me and Lance. Or he could try and rape you. Or try and kill his English teacher."

Ellie's mouth had fallen open and there was a great amount of sympathy in her eyes as she stared up at me.

"Believe me when I say that he is dangerous and why I don't trust him." I snapped at her and then walked away, heading back for Martha's room and crashing into Derek as he raced through the hallway.

"Ah, where is she?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

Derek slowed down and walked with me, well he more jumped along next to me and complained that I was walking to slowly. When I opened the door, Martha yelled some swear words at Derek as he walked through and threw something at him, telling him that she was gonna rip off his…well, you get the idea. I laughed as Derek took her hand and just sweetly thought to myself; "Sucker."

The doctor walked in next to me and smiled, rubbing his hand together. "I think you're going to meet your baby soon, Sommers."

Derek let out a shaky laugh which quickly turned into a yelp of pain.

XXX

You'd never guess but it's really awkward writing a chapter like this. There's a lot you've got to put in and a lot you've got to know and how to phrase it. Suddenly, I have a new respect for writers that do soppy love stories that include pregnancy and child birth. Or more accurately the writers of Friends.


	14. Finally not Finale, Finally

Chapter 14

X Will

I leant back in my chair and closed my eyes for a second. It had been a long night and a… amazing day but I hadn't stopped at all. I had stayed awake last night, watching T.V., reading my book, walking around the garden and then driving around the suburbs of the city. When I had come back Marco just smirked at me, so I got dressed and drove all the way to Martha's and well, the story ends there.

Because now we were in the waiting room, wondering what was taking so long. Martha had gone into the room about half an hour ago, and we were all worried that it was taking too long.

A second after Lance walked in and sat down next to Jen; Derek stumbled into the waiting room, like he was drunk. His face was pale white and drawn and his eyes were lost. He almost looked… scared.

I slowly got up and moved over; what had happened? What happened to Martha…?

My hand moved to his shoulder and I shook him slightly, making him focus on me. He blinked hard and focused on my face. He stared for a second and then his face broke out into this huge happy grin and he hugged me and yelled happily in my ear.

"I'm a dad!"

I burst out laughing and pulled away, letting Jen and then Lance hug him, Elle stayed at the side of us. Her arms folded across her chest, looking like she was intruding on a family event. When you look at it, she kind of was. I, Jen, Lance, Martha and Derek had been friends for years and we always spent time just us. She may have known Derek and been friends with Martha but she was still new.

"Boy or a girl?" Jen asked the brightest smile on her face as she leant back into Lance.

"A boy, of course. He's 7 pounds and he's got these little, delicate fingers and these big green eyes. There's this tiny tuft of brown hair on his head and it is the quaintest thing I have ever seen. I really…"

He couldn't finish the sentence but we all knew what he was going to say and what this meant for him, we could see it in his eyes. They were filled with happiness and unconditional love that was so unlike him and on a scale I had only ever seen once, his wedding day.

"When can we see him?" asked Lance, Derek blinked and turned his head to face him and smiled brightly.

"Now, you can all go see him now. Martha's with him in her room."

Lance looked down at Jen and then they let Derek lead them into the room, I hung back and moved to stand next to Ellie; she glanced up at me, reproachful. I held up my hands to signal surrender.

"I'm not here to yell. I'm here to apologize, I am really sorry about what I've said. I should have been more…delicate with that information. But… you needed to know the truth. I needed you to know the truth."

We walked as I talked and as we reached the door leading to Martha's room, she stopped and looked up at me with her big brown eyes. I swear for a second my heart and breathing stopped and I just stood there frozen like a statue, I wasn't paying attention when she said something, so I had to ask her to repeat it.

"I said why?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Marco did something to you because I neglected to tell you something."

"But why do you feel like that?" She insisted, her eyes filling with fear and uncertainty but also with confidence and excitement.

I opened my mouth and froze; what if I ruin our friendship by telling her? What if I am never able to see her again because I made the mistake of telling her?

But then this part of my head spoke up, that part that sounded remarkably like Martha and told me to just take a look at the girl in front of me and take a chance on her. Because I needed her to know.

"Because I like you, really like you, and yes, it's like a high school sort of saying but its right and I want to be with you. I don't want you."

Her mouth fell open and she let out a small, shaky laugh and she stared up at me, her face breaking out into a soft smile. Her arms flew out and wound around my neck and she held onto me. I put my arms back around her and lifted her up, holding her to my chest.

"Oh, god. You son of a bitch, why didn't you tell me that last night?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, awkwardly. "Well, if I had known…"

She pulled away and put herself an inch away from me and stared at me with her big brown eyes. Her head moved forward and she inched closer and I stopped breathing. Just stood there waiting…

And then she pulled away and shook her head, blushing and began leaving my arms, I quickly pulled her back and swung her head to mine and I kissed her.

It was like being electrocuted, only better. Much, much better. Because you can't wrap your arms around lightning. Or feel lightning's heart skip a beat beneath yours. Or have tasted the coffee she'd had to drink earlier, or have smelt the fresh smell of her perfume and her hair. And all those things I could do with Ellie…

… And I did. Including press myself as close to her as I could, not only to prove to myself that it was happening but the she was responding, rather enthusiastically.

When we'd pulled away I rested my forehead on hers and stared at her eyes. "Now why haven't we done that before?"

"Because I work for you." She coughed, attempting to breathe normally.

"Oh, yeah." I said, like I had just remembered that fact, because I had. Hey, running for Senate wasn't really on my mind. "Hey, Elle. We should go inside, they'll be wondering where we are."

XXX


End file.
